Ultimate Night
Ultimate Night (aka Falls Ultimate) is a sequel to Five Nights at Freddy's 6 and is the third spin-off of the franchise but Canon in history. The movie was to be released in November 2019 but due to problems in the production of the film had to go to September. Plot After the events of the sixth movie X.O.R that watched everything as if it was a show wanted more because she knew that was the end so she used magic to remake some characters she liked and made a kind of Purgatory for everyone. So Baby says she'll be the leader and help everyone get away but then X.O.R to make it harder puts her sister Dee Dee in the game so everyone thinks she's safe, and Dee Dee keeps arguing with Baby to be the leader. Now they have to face the Dee Dee and X.O.R minions called Minireenas, Lolbit, Plushtrap, Nightmare Chica and Bonnet to get out of purgatory. Soundtrack Click here to go to Soundtrack Ultimate Night Cast Main Characters: * Freddy Fazbear: John Goodman * Bonnie the bunny: Dee Bradley Baker * Chica the chicken: Kath Soucie * Foxy The Pirate Fox: Jim Cummings * Toy Freddy: Kenan Thompson * Toy Bonnie: Quinton Flynn * Toy Chica: Tara Strong * Mangle: Tress MacNeille * Balloon Boy: Alam Wylie * JJ: Anne Hathway * Withered Chica: Ashley Johnson * Withered Bonnie: David Eddings * Puppet: Chris Sarandon * Springtrap: George Hearn * Phantom Freddy: John Goodman * Phantom Mangle: Tress MacNeille * Phantom BB: Alam Wylie * Nightmare Freddy: Dennis Hopper * Nightmare Bonnie: Dan Castellaneta * Nightmare Fredbear: Christopher Plummer * Nightmare: Ron Perlman * Jack O' Chica: Alanna Linayre * Nightmare Mangle: Debi Derryberry * Nightmarionne: Will Smith * Nightmare Balloon Boy: Alan Tudyk * Baby: Sarah Silverman * Ballora: Grey Delisle * Funtime Foxy: John Lightcow * Ennard: Christopher Lloyd * Helpy: Hank Azaria * Happy Frog: Kristen Schaal * Mr. Hippo: Wallace Shawn * Pigpatch: Bryce Papenbrook * Nedd Bear: Grant George * Funtime Chica: Elizabeth Dwyer * El Chip: Griffin Puatu * Orville Elephant: Patton Oswalt * Rockstar Freddy: Cheyenne Jackson * Rockstar Bonnie: Kyle McCarley * Rockstar Chica: Jadah Marie * Rockstar Foxy: Mark Hamill * Rockstar Parrot: Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg * Music Man: Alejandro Saab * Molten Freddy: Clancy Brown * Scrap-Trap: Keith David * Scrap Baby: Megan Follows * Lefty: Keith Silverstein * X.O.R: Sarah Stiles * Dee Dee: Melanie Martinez * Minireenas: Melanie Martinez * Bonnet: Demi Lovato * Lolbit: Kevin Schon * Nightmare Chica: Tress MacNeille * Plushtrap: Ansel Elgort * Shadow Bonnie: Christian Slater * Fredbear: Kelsey Grammer Reception The movie was one of the most famous of the year 2019 of September, being the third most famous movie of 2019. The others were K-12 and Steven Universe: The Movie. No Rotten Tomatoes earned 92% being one of the site most famous movies. Production The film's creator confirmed that it was being produced since 2000 before the release of the movie Sister Location, but only the animation of the movie was in production as the audio went live in 2014. Translations * A Noite Suprema-Brazil * Noche Suprema-Spanish * Kyūkyoku no yoru-Japan * Ultimate Night-Galician * Nuit puissante-France * Ultimate Night-Italy * Пережить высшую ночь-Russian * ostatecznym Noc-Polish Trivia * In total there are 56 characters * In the movie the voice actors for Minireenas, Bonnet, Lolbit, and Nightmare Chica changed to singers. * The film was broadcast in many other countries such as Brazil, Spain, Japan, Polish, Russian, France, Italy and Galician. * It is likely that this film is based on Ultimate Custom Night by Scott Cawthon, due to its similarities with it. Category:Movies Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Comedy Films Category:Disney Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Animated films Category:2019 films Category:2019 Category:Walt Disney Pictures films Category:Fantasy Category:UK VHS and DVD releases Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animated fantasy films Category:List of Disney Fanon movies Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:USA DVD and Blu-ray releases Category:DVD